Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Nominations with objections ;Starship Down: An extremely well-written episode description. The numerous pictures and breaking down of the description into Acts scores points with me. I saw this episode a few days ago in syndication here in Ireland, and having read this article my memory of it is completly refreshed.Gul Reid 21:50, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tough Little Ship 21:51, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Needs wiki markup and I believe the summary is too short, but I also think that it's a good start. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:07, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Fixed tables, but I agree, the summary's to short, and seems kinda messy. -AJHalliwell 01:37, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' User:Tobyk777 8 July 2005 *'Oppose' for now. As Defiant said, the summary is on the short side and the article in general could do with a bit of tidying up.--Scimitar 11:43, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) ;Enrique Muniz: It seems to have everything about the character included. Tough Little Ship 16:19, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*'Oppose'. At least for now. It Definitely needs at least one picture, and it could probably mention something about his Spanish heritage and maybe something about his childhood (I think he might have said something about it when he was hallucinating in "The Ship".) If not, then ignore that part. -AJHalliwell 16:54, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::The picture issue has been addressed, but there's still something about the article that still gets me. As I can't articulate exactly what that is though, it would be unfair to oppose this, so I Abstain. -AJHalliwell 02:42, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::*'Support' now that I added a picture. AmdrBoltz 18:47, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Oppose -- Although it appears to have already been given featured status, I might add that there is very little mentioned about his relationship with O'Brien, which was fairly well established in "The Ship" and to some extent "Starship Down" - inc. O'Brien taking him under his "wing" and the jabs and such. To me, that does not seem to fully explore the potential of this article, it just states a chonological order of events, which basically says "blah", not "prime example". --Gvsualan 08:40, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Rigelian. It's short, but I think that's everything. Jaf 19:15, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *''Strongly oppose. It may be complete, but it's barely a paragraph in length. You honestly consider this "one of the best examples of the Memory Alpha community's work"? I certainly don't. -- Michael Warren | [[User talk:DarkHorizon|''Talk]] 20:28, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I didn't think length was a factor. Jaf 21:48, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf *'Oppose' Something about this does seem incomplete, even if it does contain all the information. -AJHalliwell 22:41, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. I agree that it's complete yet incomplete.--Scimitar 22:49, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) *This is a perfect example of an article that includes all information available on the subject, but is nor worth featured status. As Michael pointed out, its hardly the best example of our community's work. Oppose. Ottens 17:01, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Apollo, seems to be complete. Jaf 16:33, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Completeness does not a featured article make. The sectioning seems rather haphazard, and the article would be served better if these were stripped. Information re: the Greek "gods" and their history would be served better on a page of their own - page should deal solely with Apollo and his personal history. In addition, the introduction should present the fact that Apollo was an alien being first, then deal with how his presence on Earth influenced the ancient Greeks and his role in the Greek pantheon. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:28, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. As Michael said, completeness doesn't warrant becoming a featured article candidate. There's not much more that can be said for an osteogenic stimulator but someone would have to be having a laugh to nominate it for featured status.--Scimitar 22:49, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Particle Fountain Project; looking complete to me. Jaf 01:39, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - reads more like an episode summary than an encyclopedia entry. Needs grammar and POV check, and extraneous detail removed. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:28, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - It does seem like the middle section of this is describing the episode, similar to the episode summaries we have as FA's. Agree with DarkHorizon. -AJHalliwell 22:41, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC)